The True Love
by park.yueteuk
Summary: Hurt... Yaoi... Kyumin story.. Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dengan kyumin di kehidupan nyata. Chap 5 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUE LOVE**

.

KyuMin is Real

Hanya menuangkan apa yang ada diotak saya

Pure milik saya ini ff.

Yaoi BoysLoveBoys

Hurt ya ini

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Besok... Kau akan menikah hyung? Benarkah? Apakah semudah itu kau melupakan kenangan tentang kita hyung? Apakah waktu 9 tahun ini tak berarti apa-apa untukmu hyung?

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mataku menerawang keatas. Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana semua cerita kita akan berakhir. Hyung, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi tanpamu. Wanita itu... Wanita itu lah pemenangnya. Dia berhasil merebutmu dariku.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Kyuhyunah... Kau sudah bangun. Ini leeteuk hyung. Bolehkan aku masuk" pinta leeteuk. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya dongsaengnya dengan miris. Mata sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kyu... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya leeteuk hati-hati.

Dilihatnya air mata kyuhyun mengalir lagi. Terdengar isakan tertahan dari kyuhyun.

" aku.. aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku tidak sanggup " isak kyuhyun. Ia menutup kedua matannya dengan lengannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia ingin berteriak untuk membuat dadanya lebih baik. Sakit. Sakit.. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Leeteuk ikut menangis melihat dongsaeng yang dikenal ceria itu terpuruk seperti ini.

" apa ia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku hyung ? " isak kyuhyun lagi. Leeteuk memeluknya erat. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ikut menangis. Seolah bisa merasakan apa yang kyuhyun rasakan.

" ingin sekali aku menghentikan semua ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku mencintainya hyung. Aku mencintainya " lirih kyuhyun di akhir kalimat. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di gwanghwamun. Ia melihat daun-daun yang mulai berguguran. Seperti hatinya. Dulu, ia pernah datang kesini. Bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sungmin. Lee sungmin. Jika dulu ia akan selalu tersenyum manis mendengar nama itu. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia selalu merasakan sakit yang teramat diulu hatinya.

.

"Kyuhnnie"

Deg

Suara itu. Suara yang teramat sangat ia rindukan. Dengan perlahan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung.." seolah tak punya tenaga. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat lirih.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku disini kyu?" tanya sungmin datar. Tak ada yang tahu. Jika hatinya juga merasakan sangat perih. Sakit..

" aku merindukanmu hyung " jawab kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Bohong jika sungmin tidak merindukan kyuhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sekarang.

" hanya itu? " tanya sungmin datar.

" hyung..." kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan respon sungmin.

"Bukankah besok kita bertemu kyu"

" Apa hyung pikir. aku akan datang?" tanya kyuhyun lirih. Suaranya semakin lirih. Ia sungguh berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

" datanglah kyu " 'aku mohon jangan datang kyu ' sambung sungmin dalam hati.

" mwo? ... Apa sekarang kau bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kita hyung ?" pecah sudah tangis kyuhyun yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

'Tidak' sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun. Ini menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa melihat kyuhyun menangis.

" kenapa harus tepat ditanggal 13 kau menikah?! Hyung!? Apa kau tidak merasa ini sangat kejam untukku? Setahun yang lalu.. Kita berlaku sebagai sepasang kekasih dan hari ini. Kau bersikap seolah kita orang asing.. Apa kau tidak merasa jika kau terlalu kejam hyung!?" pekik kyuhyun marah.

" aku rasa saat ini kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik kyu. aku pergi" sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap kyuhyun disertai isakannya yang semakin terdengar.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. 'Nado kyu... Nado' jawab sungmin dalam hatinya. Airmatanya mengalir. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras agar tak terisak. Agar kyuhyun tidak tahu jika saat ini iapun sedang menangis

" kau tahu hyung. Saat pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku gugup saat berhadapan denganmu. Jika orang bertanya apa yang membuatku bahagia. Maka aku akan menjawab jika lee sungmin adalah kebahagiaanku. Kau hyung... Kau adalah kebahagiaanku" kyuhyun terduduk. Ia menangis. Menangis dengan keras.

Sungmin bergetar. Ia menangis dengan hebat. Ia semakin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahannya. Tak peduli bau anyir karena bibirnya terluka. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Rasa sakit dibibirnya masih belum seberapa dibanding rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia sudah menyakiti kyuhyun. Menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

" aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hyuuuuuung " isakan kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Sungguh. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya jika ia akan kehilangan sungminnya. Yah. Sungminnya. "Aku mohon hyung... Kasihanilah aku... Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta kyuhyun lagi.

" aku harus segera pergi kyu. Sampai besok " jawab sungmin. Segera sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sungmin segera membuka mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cepat.

" hiks. Hiks hiks... Aku mencintaimu kyu... aku juga sangat mencintaimu " isak sungmin. Ia menangis dan menangis didalam mobilnya. Tuhan, kenapa harus membuat mereka menderita seperti ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun side

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menangis dengan keras. Seakan ia ingin mengeluarkan semua air mata yang ia miliki.

"Hyung .. Hyung... Hyung " tak henti-hentinya ia memanggil sungmin disela tangisnya.

SSSSSSAAAAASSSSSSSH

hujan tiba-tiba turun. Alampun seolah olah ikut menangis melihat kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya. Berlutut dan menangis. Ia tak peduli hujan yang semakin deras mengguyurnya. Didasar hatinya... Ia berharap sungmin datang dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Flasback

" kyu! Kenapa kau hujan-hujan kau akan sakit " sungmin datang dengan membawa sebuah payung dan jaket tebal tak lupa handuk kecil ditangannya. Ia memakaikan jaket tebal ketubuh kyuhyun. Mengusap kepala kyuhyun dengan handuk.

" ayo kita pulang. Kau akan sakit jika tidak segera mandi"

Flasback off

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu mengingatnya.

"Kau selalu tahu jika aku berdiri ditengah hujan hyung. Kau akan berlari memayungiku. Dengan wajah polosmu. Kau akan khawatir dengan keadaanku... Hyung... Saat ini aku sadar. Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku" air mata itu.. Air mata kyuhyun mengalir lagi. Terjatuh bersamaan dengan hujan yang masih terus mengguyurnya.

"Bahkan hingga detik inipun aku masih berharap kau berdiri didepanku hyung"

.

TBC or END?

Dpt feelnya gaaak? Saya nangis waktu nulis ini ff


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TRUE LOVE**

Cerita yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata kyumin dalam sudut pandang saya sendiri

Ff pure dari otak saya

Mian for typo

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka. Apakah hari ini benar-benar tiba? Tuhan. Kenapa engkau begitu kejam melakukan ini padaku? Jika memang akan begini. Kenapa kau pertemukan aku padanya? Kenapa kami harus bertemu? Apa karena menurutmu cinta yang aku punya ini cinta terlarang? Kenapa? Kenapa disebut terlarang? Apa aku melakukan dosa berat? Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Kenapa harus disebut terlarang? Aku mohon. Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Hanya Mengingat ia sudah bukan milikku. Membuatku hancur.

Kyuhyun POV End

Ceklek

Leeteuk dan kangin memasuki kamar kyuhyun

"Kyu... Apa kau sudah bangun? Kau sedang sakit" terang leeteuk. Hatinya lagi-lagi harus teriris melihat keadaan dongsaengnya.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mendengar isakan kyuhyun. Di depan pintu kamar, berdiri eunhyuk, donghae dan ryeowook. Mereka menatap miris kyuhyun. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah ikut terisak.

" hari ini mungkin kau harus menunda semua aktivitasmu. Beristirahatlah. Agar nanti malam kau bisa datang" ucap kangin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

" datang? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin aku datang kesana?"

" kyu. Setidaknya tunjukkan padanya jika kau kuat menghadapi ini semua" jelas kangin.

" tapi aku tidak kuat untuk menghadapinya hyung! Aku mohon. Berhentilah memaksaku untuk datang. Bahkan rasa sesak ini seakan ingin membunuhku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?!"

" kyuuu..." leeteuk memeluk kyuhyun erat.

selanjutnya terdengar tangisan pilu kyuhyun. Sungguh ini sangat berat untuknya.

" kau tahu hyung. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin membencinya sejak ia mengatakan tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, bayangannya selalu menghantui pikiranku. Kau tahu ini hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang sebuah bantal. " ini adalah bantal sungmin hyung. Bahkan aku masih merasa bisa mencium wangi rambutnya. Dan kau tahu yang ini?" tanya kyuhyun lagi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah meja. " ini adalah meja tempat biasa sungmin hyung meletakkan semua perlengkapannya yang berwarna pink. Bahkan aku merindukan warna itu mewarnai kamar ini! Dan ini..." tunjuk kyuhyun pada sebuah tempat tidur. " ini adalah tempatnya tidur hyung. Setiap malam aku rela tidak tidur cepat. Seberapa lelah aku saat itu, bahkan saat melihatnya tertidur. Rasa lelah itu menguap. Memandangnya yang sedang menikmati buaian mimpi. Mendengar dengkurannya. Mendengar igauannya. Membuatku melupakan waktuku untuk tidur. Kau lihat ini juga?" tunjuk kyuhyun pada kumpulan wine yang berjejer dijendela. "Setiap waktu kami menghabiskan waktu untuk minum bersama. Melihatnya tersenyum saat aku membeli wine yang baru. Melihatnya antusias saat ingin mencobanya. Mendengar rengekannya ketika aku menggodanya... BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELUPAKAN JIKA SEMUA YANG ADA DIDEPAN MATAKU MENGINGATKANKU TENTANGNYA?!" teriak kyuhyun frustasi. Tubuhnya merosot. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangisannya semakin kencang.

" dimana aku bisa bersembunyi hyung? Dimana aku bisa bersembunyi dari rasa sakit ini?!" teriak kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Saat kyuhyun akan menaiki mobilnya untuk mengawali aktifitasnya. Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

" kyuhnnie"

Deg

Suara itu.. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya terkepal.

" kyu " panggil sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

" aku dengar kau sakit?" tanya sungmin hati-hati. Bohong jika sungmin tidak tahu. Saat kyuhyun terguyur hujan. Ia ada disana. Melihat cemas saat kyuhyun tidak juga segera berteduh. Ia pun menangis saat itu.

" Untuk apa kau peduli?" tanya kyuhyun sinis.

Nyut

Dua hati itu sama-sama terasa sakit.

" k. kyu... Tentu saja aku..."

" kau tidak perlu peduli padaku mulai saat ini"

" kyu... Aku minta maaf"

" untuk apa? Untuk meninggalkanku? Atau untuk mempermainkanku?"

" Demi Tuhan kyu! Aku tidak pernah bermain..."

" simpan kata-katamu hyung! Jangan pernah mempermainkan orang lagi. Cukup aku yang menderita disini"

' aku juga menderita kyu!' teriak sungmin dalam hatinya. Tapi bibirnya seolah terkunci.

" bukankah hari ini adalah hari penting untukmu? Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?"

" aku mendengarmu sakit dan..."

" cih! Sungguh mengharukan! Kau melupakan hari terpentingmu karena mendengarku sakit? Tapi sayang sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak terharu Lee Sungmin"

Deg

Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Tanpa ada kata-kata manis. Yang biasa ia dengar. Membuat dada sungmin semakin terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Sungguh. Ia tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata sinis untuk orang dicintainya. Tapi rasa sakit itu. Begitu nyata. Begitu perih. Seolah tak ingin membiarkannya bernafas. Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya.

" kyu!" panggil sungmin lagi. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh.

" jangan pernah peduli lagi padaku jika nantinya kau hanya akan menjatuhkanku terlalu dalam" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobilnya.

BLAM

Dibantingnya pintu mobilnya.

'Karena hatiku bukan terbuat dari batu. Bahkan batupun akan berlubang jika terus ditetesi air' ucap kyuhyun pilu dalan diam.

Disana. Manager yang ada disampingnya menatap sendu kearah kyuhyun. Ia menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

" kau baik-baik saja?" tanya managernya hati-hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Bohong jika ia baik-baik saja saat ini.

Mobil kyuhyun mulai melaju meninggalkan sungmin yang terisak. Ia berjongkok dan menangis keras.

"Maafkan aku kyu... Maaaaafkan akuuuuuu" tangis sungmin.

.

.

.

Tuhan begitu kejam mempermainkan perasaan mereka begitu rumit.

Upacara pernikahanpun mulai dilangsungkan.

Kyuhyun berdiam diri didalam mobil.

" kyu, apa kau ingin datang ke..."

" tidak. Antarkan aku ke Mom House hyung" sela kyuhyun.

.

.

Di Mom House

Oemma kyuhyun menatap miris melihat kyuhyun yang masih berusaha tersenyum pada fansnya yang datang. Ia melihat sesekali kyuhyun menggoda fansnya.

Hingga malampun tiba.

" kyunnie" panggil oemma kyuhyun.

" nde oemma?"

Oemma kyuhyun memeluk anaknya erat. Senyum kyuhyunpun seketika menghilang. Ia berusaha. Bahkan sangat berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

" menangislah sayang... Oemma ada disini" lirih oemma kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung lebar anak laki-lakinya.

" ... Oemma... " pecah sudah tangis kyuhyun. Ia memeluk erat oemmanya. Ia menangis sangat keras. Meluapkan semua yang ada dihatinya. Berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang. Tapi entah kenapa. Sebanyak apapun air mata yang ia keluarkan, rasa sesak itu tak berkurang. Bahkan rasanya semakin sesak. Membuatnya sulit bahkan untuk bernafas Kyuhyun masih saja terus menangis dalam pelukan oemmanya.

.

Entah. Sudah berapa jam kyuhyun menangis. Matanya membengkak. Oemma kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun dengan lembut mengusap mata kyuhyun.

" pulanglah. Biar oemma dan eonnimu yang datang kesana" ucap oemma kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

Hatinya perih. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya mengantarkannya ketempat laknat ini. Ke tempat orang yang dicintainya menikah. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya senyum bahagianya.

Tes

Lagi lagi dan lagi. Seolah air mata itu tak lelah untuk keluar dan mengaliri pipinya. Walau matanya sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia masih menatap lurus kedepan.

" kau benar-benar menikah hyung? Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Selamat tinggal kebahagiaanku" lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

Mianhae buat yang minta ming g jd nikah. Ini sesuai sinopsisnya. Ini aku buat sesuai kyumin d real life. Tp menurut sudut pandang saya. Jadi mianhae. Ini kayak tempat saya curhat.

Semoga masih dapet feelnya... Cz d awal masih bz konsen. Tp d tngah konsen saya semakin kabur.

.

Gomawo for fav n follow ya.

Balasan review

fitriKyuMin cup. cup. cup saya juga nangis

.

ilchun ini dilanjut. Mianhae. Cz klo ff ini aku bth wkt yg tepat bwt cr inspirasi (yaelah bahasaku)

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 sama hiks..

.

saya yakin kyumin d real life happy ending T_T

.

Dita makasiih ^^

.

PumpkinEvil13 iya... amien. Karena aku juga berharap geto. Keep healthy too. Semangat. Saranghae

.

Usagibocha makasih da review. Iya... Saya juga..

orange girls mianhae. Gak sesuai ma yg km pgm. Q se jg pgn gt. Tp berhub ni ff terinspirasi dr real life. Jd terpaksa hrs nikah. T_T

.

Cho minhyun mianhaeeeee. Tp berhub d real life hurt. Makanya ini juga hurt. Hiks hiks hiks. Ayo kita nangis bareng.

.

Sekali lagi makasih

*bow


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TRUE LOVE**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS BELIEVE THAT KYUMIN IS REAL AND SUPPORT THEM**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR MANY TYPO..**

 **GOMAWOOO**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Banyak yang aku pikirkan setelah kau pergi. Ingin sekali aku menghapus semua tentangmu. Tapi aneh, aku masih disini. Dikamar ini. Dikamar kita. Yah, sampai kapanpun ini adalah kamar kita ming. Tak peduli seberapa keras kau menolaknya.

.

Ming, apa aku sudah mulai gila? Saat ini aku melihat bayanganmu. Disini...

.

Ha ha ha ha. Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu. Saat ini aku merasa seperti butiran debu. Apa aku masih sanggup hidup tanpamu? Entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku bertanya. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?

.

Semua orang mengatakan. Jika rasa sakit itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Benarkah? Apa aku sanggup hidup seperti ini menunggu rasa sakit itu menghilang?

.

Apa kau bahagia? Apa ini kebahagiaan yang kau cari selama ini? Apa aku tak cukup membahagiakanmu selama ini?

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

Keesokan harinya

" kyu, makanlah" tawar ryeowook.

Dengan senyum tipis yang hambar. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Yah. Lahap. Walau air mata itu berkali-kali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Diusapnya kasar. Air mata itu. Ia berusaha tegar.

Para hyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris. Sesakit itukah kyu? Hingga makanpun kau menangis?

"Kyu. " panggil leeteuk. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat keterpurukan dongsaengnya.

" iya hyung " jawab kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"Nanti malam kau tidak perlu pulang ke dorm. Pulanglah kerumahmu untuk sementara waktu"

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun tersenyum miris. " apa aku terlihat selemah itu? Baiklah hyung. Terima kasih. aku selesai. Terima kasih. aku berangkat hyungdeul" kyuhyun segera melesat pergi. Diiringi pandangan sendu para hyungnya.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini aku akan menyanyikan eternal sunshine.. Kuharap kau mendengar dan melihatnya hyung

" kyu, apa kau siap? Saatnya kau tampil" panggil PDnim.

" nde PDnim"

.

saenggaki cham manhajyeosseo

Banyak yang aku fikirkan

.

nega tteonan ihuro jakeun teum boimyeon neoya

Setelah kau pergi, setiap kesempatan yang datang semua pasti tentang dirimu

.

itgo sipeun jabgosipeun

Aku ingin menghapusmu tapi juga masih ingin mengenangmu

.

nae mami heong keurojidorok tto ssawo

Perasaan hati berkecamuk didadaku

.

nan oneuri eoje gatgo gata

Hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan besok

.

jageun meonjicheoreom naega heulleoganeun deuthae

Aku hanyut bagaikan butiran debu

.

aesseo neoreul miwohae boryeo hae

Aku mencoba membencimu

.

hal iyul chaja

Kembali mengingat bahwa kita sudah saling berpisah

.

keureoda mami dalkeok naeryeo anja

Kemudian hatiku hancur

.

keu ijji mothan nawa

Ketika mendapati, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu

.

majuchyeo ireohke haruga tto

Hari – hari berlalu seperti ini

.

jiuneun bangbeob nae son

Jika aku memiliki kesempatan

.

ane itdamyeon keuttaeneun eotteohke halkka

untuk menghapus kenangan ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

nuneul tteosseul ttae eopdamyeon

Ketika aku membuka mata dipagi hari

.

pyeonhage sal su do isseulkka

aku sudah melupakan semua tentangmu, apakah aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman?

.

neoran saram neoran haengbok neoran apeum

Kau lah orang itu , Kau lah kebahagian itu ,Kau lah rasa sakit itu

.

modu sarajimyeon nado sarajil geot gata

Jika semua itu menghilang aku fikir, aku juga akan menghilang

.

aesseo neoreul miwohae boryeo hae

Aku mencoba membencimu

.

hal iyul chaja

Kembali mengingat bahwa kita sudah saling berpisah

.

keureoda mami dalkeok naeryeo anja

Kemudian hatiku hancur

.

keu ijji mothan nawa

Ketika mendapati, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu

.

Majuchyeo ireohke haruga tto heulleo

Hari – hari berlalu seperti ini

.

sumeul gosi isseulkka

Apakah ada tempat untuku bersembunyi?

.

cham tteugeowotdeon

Bersembunyi dari semua kenangan ini

.

jiulsurok neoneun teukbyeolhaejyeo

Semakin aku mencoba menghapusmu semakin kau begitu berharga untuk hati ini

.

ijhyeojineun neoreul chajanae

Aku terus saja mengingatmu bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu

.

na banjjokeuro saragado joha

Tidak masalah jika aku hidup hanya dengan setengah jiwaku

.

keu soge jujeo anja ureodo

Meski aku harus hancur dalam air mata ditengah semua kenangan ini

.

haruneun ontong

Semua hariku…

.

nega anin sarameun saenggak anna

Aku tidak bisa mengingat orang lain, tapi kenapa kau..

.

dareun hana eopjanha

Aku sudah tidak memilikki kenangan lain

.

na banjjogeuro saragado joha

Tidak masalah jika aku hidup hanya dengan setengah jiwaku

.

keu soge jujeo anja ureodo

Meski aku harus hancur dalam air mata ditengah semua kenangan ini

.

oneureun ontong neoya

Semua hariku… adalah tentangmu

.

.

Prok. Prok. Prok

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Mengagumi sosok kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tersenyum. Yah tersenyum. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa sakit setiap ia menyanyikan lagu ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Seperti apa yang leeteuk hyung katakan. Saat ini aku benar-benar pulang. Pulang kerumahku sendiri. Tak bisa aku hiraukan tatapan kesedihan ahra noona saat melihatku membuka pintu.

" kyu.. Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Lagi... Lagi dan lagi. Semua orang menanyakan hal itu. Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!

Kyuhyun POV End

Kyuhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Ia segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Sendiri merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Sret

Tubuh kyuhyun merosot dibalik pintu.

" hyung..." panggilnya. Isakan entah yang keberapa kalinya terdengar dari mulutnya.

" hyuuuung! Aku mohon! Hentikan rasa sakit ini! " teriak kyuhyun.

Ahra menangis dibalik pintu kamar kyuhyun mendengar adiknya benar-benar terpuruk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku akan melupakanmu hyung... Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku.. Di kamar ini tidak ada sedikitpun kenangan tentangmu. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranku selalu ada tentangmu hyung.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Kyu, bolekah noona masuk"

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Ceklek

Ahra menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan adiknya yang mengenaskan.

" kyuu... Noona mohon. Berhentilah seperti ini"

Hanya terdengar isakan kyuhyun.

" dia meninggalkanku noona... Dia tidak mencintaiku noona" isak kyuhyun.

" kyu..."

" aku... Seberapa kuat mengatakan pada diriku jika aku membencinya. Aku membencinya! Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa ia masih membayangiku noona" isak kyuhyun sambil memeluk noonanya.

" kyuuu... " ahrapun menangis mendengarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang mata milik oemma kyuhyun melihatnya. Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sedih melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu

" kau harus bangkit kyu! "

" bangkit? Bahkan untuk menghentikan air mata inipun aku tidak sanggup"

" hadapi kyu! Ini adalah ujian untuk cinta kalian"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

" cinta kalian? Bahkan ia sudah tak mencintaiku noona"

" percayalah dengan takdir kyu"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tampil. Terlihat sungmin duduk menyendiri. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama para hyungnya

"Aku bersedia di benci semua orang. Asal kau bahagia kyu" lirih sungmin.

Tes

Setitik air mata itu jatuh. Dan dengan cepat sungmin menghapusnya.

" aku merindukanmu kyu... " lirih sungmin lagi.

.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil. Dan aku harap kalian semua bersikap profesional" ucapan leeteuk menyadarkan lamunan sungmin.

Tanpa sengaja dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Walau hanya beberapa detik dan kyuhyun memutus pandangan itu. Itu cukup membuat sungmin kembali menahan air matanya. Karena ia melihat mata itu sudah berubah. Tidak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya. Hanya ada tatapan penuh luka disana.

" maafkan aku kyu"

.

.

.

Walau selama tampil mereka mencoba bersikap profesional. Tak bisa dipungkiri mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

.

.

" ok! Kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang" ucap leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi tanpa tahu sungmin mengikuti langkahnya hingga tiba-tiba kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" berhentilah mengikutiku hyung" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

" apa? Kau tahu?"

" bahkan dalam jarak 50 meterpun aku pasti bisa menemukan sosokmu hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya hingga...

" kyu!... Aku... Aku merindukanmu"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali meneteskan air mata

"Aku mohon kyu... Jangan siksa aku seperti ini" isak sungmin.

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Walau begitu ia ikut menangis.

" bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencintaiku hyung"

" kyu... Aku mohon. Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku. aku..."

" aku juga sudah tidak mencintaimu hyung"

Deg

Sungmin mematung mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

" aku sudah menghapus semua kenangan tentangmu hyung. Bahkan jika kau pergi ke kamar kita dulu. Kau tidak akan mengenalinya lagi"

" ... Apa maksudmu?"

" tentu saja. Aku sudah membuang semua hal tentangmu"

" tidak! Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya ..."

Cukup sudah!

Sret

" apa maumu lee sungmin!" bentak kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia berbalik dan mencengkeram kedua bahu sungmin.

Sungmin bisa melihat mata itu. Mata yang ia rindukan terus saja mengalirkan air mata kepedihan.

" apa maumu?! Kau mengatakan tidak memcintaiku, apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja?! Hah?! Bahkan saat itu aku sudah memohon padamu untuk menghentikan pernikahan laknat itu! Dan aku melihatmu tersenyum! TERSENYUM LEE SUNGMIN!"

" kyu.. Kau..."

" apa kau tidak tahu seberapa hancur aku melihatnya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Apa selama ini aku tidak bisa membahagianmu lee sungmin?! Katakan padaku! Apa aku selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia lee sungmin!" bentak kyuhyun sambil mengguncang bahu sungmin. Membuat sungmin semakin terisak.

" kau memberiku rasa sakit yang bahkan aku ingin lari. Lari dari semua hal tentangmu. Membencimu yang mencampakkanku.. Jika bisa. Maka aku akan benar-benar membuang semua kenangan tentang kita. Tapi aku sadar. Jika semua itu sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup hyung. Karena hanya kenangan yang aku miliki saat ini tentangmu" isak kyuhyun.

" kyu... a. a. aku ben..."

" sekuat apapun aku melupakanmu, membencimu... Kau tidak pernah lelah menghantui hidupku. Bahkan ketika aku menutup matakupun. Hanya bayangmu yang terlihat. Karena disini " kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin dan meletakkan tepat didadanya. " karena Kau telah menetap disini"

.

.

.

.

Tebecee

.

.

Aigooo dapet lagi gak feelnya..

Ok. Saya akan menetapkan nih ff ttp kyumin endingnya gmnpun caranya nti..

.

Balasan review :

.

kyumin is real iya.. Mngkn next chap da d akhiri sdh2nya... Mg nih dpt feeknya ye

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411

Hahahahaha nih ripiu non. Cup. Cup. Cup

.

2fitriKyuMin ini dilanjut. Moga da gak sedih lagi yaa... Cup cup cup

.

PumpkinEvil13 iya deeee chagiii. Nti END pzt kyumin... Janji de

.

orange girls iya. Aku juga berharap kayak gt. Ming ma peliharaannya cepet cerei. Amien. Iya..d real life pun aku yakin mereka masih saling mencintai. Smw bz d lihat dari mata mereka. Klo kambing berulah q plg khawatir ma daddy. Aku janji ini happy ending. Kata org. Ucapan adalah doa. Makanya. Q berucap. Mereka (kyumin) akan kembali bersama dengan cinta tulus mereka. Amien

.

nuralrasyid cup cul cup. *Hug you

.

Lhiena137 mianhae ne. Sbnrnya q jg sdh baca ffku sndiri. Tp wkt baca komenmu yang nangis napa q ngakak ya. Abis km pke bahasa kejer. Hehehehehehhehe saranghae

.

1ilchun hahahaha ini ff susah. Cz klo bayangn kyumin bawaannya pengen nangis mulu skrg. Iya. Q jg heran. Dr smw cewek d korea. Napaaaaaa pke tu kambing.. Tu makhluk abstrak.

.

.9 uda dilanjut ini chagi.. Iya.. Q jg gak tahan sbnrnya baca ff hurt.. Ttg kyumin yg skrg tu bawaannya nyeseeek mulu jg. Pzt q post

.

.

.

Q baca komenan last chap banyak yg mewek. Gak nyangka ff buatanku tu dapet feelnya n ceritanya sampe ke kalian. Gomawooooo

Gamsahamnidaaaa

Saranghaaae...


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TRUE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIS IS REAL**

 **MIAN TERLAMBAT**

 **#HappyKyuMinDay**

 **.**

 **Always believe them and believe about miracle**

 **.**

 **Cerita yang terinspirasi dengan kehidupan nyata kyumin menurut sudut pandang saya**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

yah, tanggal 22 kemarin presiden KMS kita yesung oppa memberi kode keras sekali lagi.

Senang? Tentu.

And Saengil Chukhae Hamnida Yesung oppa.

Than's for saving our kyumin.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku hyung" lirih kyuhyun.

Nyut

" kyu... Apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?"

" cukup hyung... Cukup" lirih kyuhyun sekali lagi. Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Merasakan sesak dihatinya.. Sungguh. Jika ia benar-benar merindukan sungminnya. Yah. Sungminnya. Bolehkah ia masih menganggap orang yang ada didepannya ini masih miliknya.

"Kyu " sungmin berujar pelan. Dia sadar. Jika ia sudah sangat menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. setelah sekian lama ia mencoba berbicara pada kyuhyun. Walau kyuhyun menghindarinya. Ia masih tetap berusaha. Tapi, saat ia mempunyai waktu, kyuhyun menolaknya.

" apa yang kau inginkan hyung? Apa kau masih ingin menyakitiku lebih dari ini?"

" kyu... Kau salah. Aku mohon dengarkan aku. Kau berarti untukku. Kau ..."

" LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGKU?!"

" kyu... "

" kau tahu hyung, hari dimana kau membuangku... Hari dimana kehancuranku dimulai. Hari dimana kebahagiaanku akan pergi... Aku berniat memberitahukan pada semua orang. Jika kau milikku. Tapi kau... Menghancurkan segalanya"

" kyu aku ... "

" kau sangat berarti untukku. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua ketulusanku. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku aku berniat membuangmu. Bahkan aku akan memilihmu dibanding keluargaku. Tapi sekarang apa?! Kau membuangku. Mencampakkanku. Menyiksaku.. Ini sakiiiiit hyung.. Disini (meraih tangan sungmin dan menepukkan dengan keras pada dadanya) sakit hyuuuung! Disini sangat sakiiiiit! Kesakitan ini tidak membiarkanku untuk bernafas. Hal yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri adalah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu..." isak kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ia menangis keras. Sungguh.. Ia mencintai pria yang ada didepannya ini...

" kyuuuuuu " sungmin terisak melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat begitu hancur seperti ini. Dengan perlahan sungmin ikut menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Mereka menangis bersama.

" nado kyu... Nado... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" isak sungmin.

" kau jahat hyung. Kau jahaaat... "

" beri aku waktu... Aku mohon tunggulah aku kyu"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sungmin penuh tanya.

" aku mohon berilah aku waktu menjelaskan semua ini"

Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung. Sebelum pembicaraan mereka dimulai. Ponsel kyuhyun berdering. Dengan enggan ia meraih ponselnya

" nde. Yeoboseyo hyung? ...

Nde... Aku bersamanya... Baiklah... "

Klik

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

" kita harus bersiap untuk penampilan selanjutnya" ucap kyuhyun. Ia segera berdiri dan pergi dengan sikap dingin. Meninggalkan sungmin yang menggigit keras bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, ajak aku ke gedung SM. Jebaal" rayu saeun (hoek tlg gw pgn muntah).

Saeun mencoba bersikap manis pada sungmin. Walau begitu. Hanya sikap dingin yang ia dapatkan. Masih ia ingat saat mereka pergi berbulan madu. Ia harus berulang kali mengingatkannya agar bersikap manis. Ayolah. Saat ini ia sudah menikah dengan salah satu member super junior. Semua orang harus tahu betapa beruntung dan sempurnanya dia.

" oppa! Kau mendengarku kan? "

" apa sebenarnya maumu? " tanya sungmin sinis.

" aku sudah katakan padamu. Turuti semua keinginanku. Atau kau tahu akibatnya "

" apa kau tidak lelah hidup dengan hanya terus mengancam"

" oppa, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Apa kau mau karir kyuhyun tercintamu itu hancur?! Aku akan dengan mudah memberikan semua bukti yang aku punya. Jika kalian adalah gay! Dan booom.. Tamat sudah karir kalian. Kau tahu bukan. Dia baru memulai karir solonya" ucap saeun tenang. Ia tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat melihat perubahan wajah pada orang yang ada didepannya.

Tangan sungmin tergenggam erat. Ia begitu benci sosok didepannya ini.

" baiklah " jawab sungmin.

Saeun tersenyum sinis melihatnya. " baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti. Dan jangan lupa berakting nanti "

.

.

.

Para netizen dihebohkan dengan kedatangan sungmin bersama istrinya kim saeun ke gedung SM. Banyak pro dan kontra dalam menghadapi kejadian ini. Walau banyak yang menghujat dengan apa yang dilakukan sungmin.

.

.

" aku akan menemui young min ssi" ucap sungmin sambil meninggalkan saeun. Sesungguhnya ini hanya akal-akalnya saja untuk bisa lepas dari wanita itu.

Saeun hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya. Setelah tidak lagi melihat sosok sungmin. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi gedung SM.

"Wah. Ini sangat besar. Ish. Kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka menawariku menjadi artis SM juga. Aku kan istri salah satu member super junior!"

Ia menggerutu. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dan melihat seseorang yang ia cintai disana. Segera ia berlari kecil dan menghampirinya.

" oppa, selamat pagi " ucapnya dengan manis dan lembut.

Sosok itu sempat terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya. Tanpa menjawab ia segera berlalu sebelum sebuah tanganan menahan lengannya.

" oppa, jangan pergi "

Orang itu melihat tangan saeun yang menahan lengannya. Dengan sinis ia berkata, "lepaskan tanganmu!"

Bukannya melepas. Saeun malah semakin memperatnya.

" oppa. Kyuhyun oppa, kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku"

Yah. Pria itu adalah kyuhyun.

" lepas. Sebelum aku menghancurkan tanganmu"

" cih. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kau akan menjadi orang pengecut jika menyakiti seorang wanita" jawan saeun meremehkan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas tangan saeun yang bergelayut dilengannya dan memutarnya keras.

" aaaaaa... Aaaa.. Sakit... Lepaskan oppa" pekik saeun.

" cih. Aku rela menjadi pengecut untuk menghadapi wanita sepertimu"

Sret

Dengan keras kyuhyun menghempaskannya. Ia pun beranjak pergi.

" apa bagusnya lee sungmin?!" bentak saeun marah.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

" aku yang menang dalam permainan ini oppa. Aku yang menang! Ini semua salahmu!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang bingung ke arah saeun.

" apa kau tidak tahu?! Aku mencintaimu! Tapi sepertinya Tuhan menyayangiku. Tuhan membuatku tahu. Jika kalian adalah gay yang menjijikkan!"

" jaga ucapanmu Kim Saeun!" bentak kyuhyun.

" kenapa? apa kau terkejut mendengarnya? Yah! Aku melakukan ini semua untuk membalasmu. Dan membuatmu sembuh sayang. Kau lihat. Orang yang kau cintai sudah memperlihatkan pada dunia jika dia straight. Kau tenang saja. Saat kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit menjijikkanmu ini. Aku bersedia membantumu" ucap saeun manis sambil berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

" apa maksud ini semua " lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

Hahahahahaha pendek ya..

Kemarin da nangis-nangis. Ini saatnya muncul saeun.

Masih dapat feelnya kah.

Mianhae kalo alay. Saya selalu menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Oh ya. Buat PumpkinEvil137 yang dari kemaren nanyain ff ini.

.

.

Balasan review :

.

PembantunyaKyuhyun

cup. cup. cup uljima nde. Hueh? Pgn jotos? Ya kah? Syukurlah kalo feelnya dapet. G tw yg skrg mzh dpt feelny lagi pa gak.. Hueeeh horor.. Emh tp bz dipertimbangkan lha ya...

.

lyla

tuh.. Q mank da pny pkiran kayak gt. apa yg qt dapet d infotainment yg mengatakan bulan madu yg mnyenangkan lha. Nti wkt lbrn yg mesra lha. Ato wkt kambing k tmpt wamil lha. Q bkl tulis ssuai dg cara pandang aku disini. Gpp kok. Dsini mo crht jg gpp. G sa kesal. Toh ntu smw prnikahan palsu.

.

orange girls yaps seSUJU bgt ma kata2mu. Aku kadang jg gt. Sebeeeel n greget liat ming yg diem aja. Tp sbnrny g bz slhn dy jg. Mngingat mreka publik figur jd pzt bnyk pertimbangan yg harus di pkirkan oleh mereka.

.

abilhikmah

Yapz! kyumin is real! Always.

PumpkinEvil137 aku mah apa atuuuuuu cuma pendatang baruuuu.

Aku mah apa atuuuuu cuma slingkuhan daddy

#PLAK

Hahahahahaha

Amiiien...

Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan joyers.

.

fitriKyuMin iya. Makasiiih ya..kamu da paksain review padahal g bz log in. Iya. Sama. Q juga slalu nangis klo baca artinya.

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411

Huuuft syukurlah. Padahal q byasannya uda nyelesaiin chap ini tp g lgsg publish cz g pcy diri. Tkt g dpt feelnya.

.

nuralrasyid

Ho oh g bz bayangin hancurnya hati mereka saat itu. Betapa sakit nya hati mereka. Hiks

.

Thank you so much to all people for follow and favourite my story.

Saranghae ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TRUE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION YANG DIBUAT DENGAN JALAN CERITA DI REAL LIFE KYUMIN TAPI DALAM SUDUT PANDANG SAYA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **.**

maaf. Yang kemarin saya memunculkan seorang wanita yang sangat kita semua benci. Dan saya berjanji jika namanya tidak akan ada lagi setelah ini. Karena sebenarnya saya juga tidak nyaman dengan menulis namanya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena memunculkan sosoknya di chapter kemarin. Sekali lagi tangan saya selalu terbuka menerima kritik dan saran.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang foto sungmin yang terpasang didinding kamar asramanya. Liquid bening yang berasal dari matanya terus menetes.

Ia hanya terus memandang foto itu tanpa menampilkan ekspresi lainnya. Hanya air mata yang tidak berhenti membasahi pipinya lah menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum pedih menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

" aku merindukanmu ming " lirihnya. Tangannya tergenggam erat saat memorinya terputar kembali. Yah, kedatangannya ke gedung SM membuatnya harus menyaksikan adegan pasangan suami istri yang bersikap seolah mereka pasangan paling bahagia didunia. Seolah mereka tidak terpisahkan. Hingga dimana saja mereka melangkah, mereka akan selalu bersama...

Orang yang dicintainya tersenyum menggandeng tangan orang lain didepan matanya " belum cukupkah kau menyakitiku ming?" tanya kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan perubahan. Ia mulai menangis terguguh memandang foto sungmin yang saat ini dipandangnya.

Didekapnya erat foto sungmin kedalam pelukannya. " dingin... Dingin hyung... Aku merasa kedinginan " isaknya. Ia semakin erat memeluk foto sungmin yang terpasang rapi didalam sebuah pigora. " dingin... Dingin sekali hyung... Aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu " isak kyuhyun semakin keras. Suara tangisnya semakin terdengar pilu.

Sungguh...

Ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat seorang lee sungmin saat ini. Ia menangis keras dan terus mengatakan jika dia sangat merasa kedinginan.

Ceklek

Terdengar seseorang mencoba membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun tapi tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun memang sengaja ingin sendiri saat ini.

" kyu... Kau tidak apa-apa? Buka pintunya " pinta eunhyuk. Disisinya ada donghae dan ryeowook. Mereka menatap khawatir didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Mereka sudah mengetahui jika wanita itu datang. Seolah menunjukkan kehangatan sebagai pengantin baru. Setelah melihat hal itu. Ketiganya memandang kyuhyun sendu. Karena mereka tahu. Jika itu akan menghujam kyuhyun sekali lagi.

" kyuuuu.. aku mohon bukalah " teriak donghae dengan suara serak. Walau kyuhyun sering bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi ia tetap menyayangi dongsaengnya itu.

" aku mohon.. Aku ingin sendiri " jawab kyuhyun susah payah dengan suara bergetar.

Ryeowook tidak bisa ikut membujuk. Karena ia sudah menangis didepan pintu.

" kyuuu... Jangan membuat kami khawatir " kali ini eunhyuk berteriak.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAK

BRAK

BRAAAAAK

BRAAAAAK

terdengar barang-barang yang terlempar dari dalam kamar kyuhyun. Membuat ketiga orang itu panik.

" AAAAAARGGGGHHH! berhenti menyakitiku bodoh!?" teriak kyuhyun disela tangisnya. Ia melempar semua barang yang ada didalam kamarnya dengan frustasi.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk rasa sakit ini hyuuuuuuung ? " tanya kyuhyun dengan isakan hebatnya.

Dipandangnya teduh foto sungmin yang tergeletak didekat kakinya.

BRUGH

Ia jatuh berlutut disamping foto itu. Dan mulai menangis lagi.

" aku membutuhkan dirimu hyung... Bukan hanya fotomuuuuuu " isaknya lagi. Ia mulai menangis keras kembali. Sungguh... Ia merasakan sesak luar biasa menghimpit dadanya.

Eunhyuk, donghae maupun ryeowook hanya bisa terduduk dan ikut menangis melihat betapa hancurnya seorang cho kyuhyun. Mereka menatap pilu saat mendengar isakan keras kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak disini. Disebuah tempat favoritenya dulu.

" kyu ...? "

Mendengar sebuah suara yang ia rindukan membuatnya dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin berdiri disana. Cho sungmin. Terkadang ia menyebutnya dengan sebutan cho sungmin.

Sedasyat itukah pengaruh seorang lee sungmin untuknya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mulai mendekati tempat dimana kyuhyun berdiri.

" jangan mendekat " bentak kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Menyentak sungmin hingga membuatnya berdiri kaku. Setitik liquid bening meluncur tanpa sadar dipipi kanan sungmin. Bentakan itu terasa menghantam telak hatinya.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum ia mendengar teriakan frustasi sungmin.

" Jangan pergi!... Aku mohon jangan pergi kyu " pekik sungmin. Pipinya sudah sangat basah dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

" aku mohon dengarkan aku kyu!" pekik sungmin sekali lagi saat ia melihat kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

BRUGH

Sungmin berlari dan memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

" aku mohon... Aku mohon... Beri aku kesempatan ... Untuk menjelaskan semuanya " lirih sungmin susah payah ditengah isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menutup matanya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang memuncak. Menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum meraih kedua tangan sungmin yang melingkar di perutnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat, kyuhyun melepas tautan tangan sungmin. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sungmin. Dilihatnya sungmin yang masih menunduk dan menangis terguguh.

Melihat orang yang dicintai dan dijaganya selama ini menangis didepan matanya, membuat kyuhyun merasakan remasan kuat didadanya.

Sesak

Sekali lagi ia merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksanya. Diraihnya dagu sungmin agar menatap wajahnya. Diusapnya perlahan mata sungmin yang membengkak.

" mata ini... Dulu sangat indah... Kenapa menjadi sejelek ini" lirih kyuhyun sambil terus menyeka air mata sungmin yang masih terus saja keluar.

" aku mohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku kyu... " isak sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu mendengarnya. " aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu hyung... Tapi hyung yang memilih pergi " lirih kyuhyun lagi. Air matanya memaksa keluar tapi ia menahannya.

" tidak .. Tidak ... Tidak seperti itu kyu " jawab sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kasar.

Grep

Kyuhyun menahan gelengan kepala sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat sungmin menatap langsung ke dalam mata kyuhyun yang menyiratkan luka.

" mungkin, saat ini aku masih tidak bisa merelakanmu pergi. Aku pikir, kau lah yang salah dalan hubungan ini. Tapi aku sadar. Jika selama ini aku terlalu keras dan mengekangmu. Mungkin karena itu kau tidak nyaman lagi denganku "

" tidak... " sungmin mencoba menyela sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi sekali lagi kyuhyun menahannya.

" sssstttt... Dengarkan aku... Maafkan aku. Jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan rasa posesifku yang berlebihan. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maaf... Tapi hyung. Kau harus tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Walau kau membuangku. Aku masih tetap sama mencintaimu. Dan kau hyung. Cintai orang yang sudah kau pilih menjadi istrimu. Semoga kau bahagia " ucap kyuhyun sendu. Ia mengecup singkat dahi sungmin. Dan memandang sejenak wajah sungmin yang sudah dipenuhi air matanya.

" kyuuu.. aku mohon dengarkan aku " isak sungmin. Ia menahan tangan kyuhyun yang berada dikedua pipinya.

Tapi kyuhyun hanya memberinya senyuman sendu dan melepas tangannya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum penuh kepedihan memandang sungmin.

" aku mencintaimu " lirih kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah air matanya mengalir. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan hyung tercintanya dengan air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan sejak tadi menjadi seperti aliran sungai dikedua pipinya.

" semoga kau bahagia hyung " bisik kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tebece

Entah ya. apa aku yang lebay ato gimana. Tapi aku nulis ini sambil bayangin kyumin. Aku jadi nangis n ngerasa sesak bgt. Pengen triak. Apalagi liat daddy. Aku pengen mereka bisa sama-sama lagi. Senyum tulus mereka kembali lagi.. G kayak sekarang TTT_TTT

.

Balasan review :

Nymph673 q juga pengennya gitu. Pengen santet tu kambing. Aplg hbz ni idul adha kan. Di qurbanin aja. Wlw g bakal ada yg mau dagingnya. Pzt rasanya pahit.

Nuralarasyid iya. Maaf ya. Janji yg kmrn yg trkhr tu nama mncul. Maaf kegagalan crita yg kmrn.

wdespita elfjoyspark habis ni moga musnah. Bz kagak joyers rame2 kzna trz bantai tu kambing?

orange girls iya. Ini da panjang gak? Hehehehe.. He em. Walau bnyk yg blg jk joyers hny berdelusi. Tp q ykn g. Pernikahan mereka dr awal da mncurigakan. Bahkan sejak konfirm hub. Cz kbnykn foto yg d share kmbg cm nikahan aja yg real. Foto yg laen cm editan. aplg kambing share klo suju aplg kyu lg promo apa gt.. Kyk klhtn bgt dy dendam ma kyu.

PumpkinEvil137 hahahaha penggembala km blg. Tp iya jg ya.. Kn tu kambing peliharaannya.. Klhtn bgt klo cm mnfaatin ming d real life. Ngmng sana sini d variety show. Sok jd artis tenar. Oh yg ttg yesung oppa da q inbox km.

rdh137 iya. Pzt qt smw sehati. Bahkan q pny elf inter dy jg blg klo nikahannya minh kayak aneh gt. Scra tu istrinya d bully tp dy kayak g pduli ma kambing.

xiuuuuu kamu baca.. Hahahahah jd malu.

2fitriKyuMin he em. Tu makhluk abstrak. G tw mana bentuk aslinya. Tu muka aja bz berubah kapan aja. Jd qt g tw mana wujud aslinya tu makhluk abstrak. Yaps. Semoga drama ini segera berakhir.

.

Semoga puas untuk ff yang ini. Gomawo. Mian for typo ^^ saranghae. Gamsahamnida (bow)


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TRUE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL / YAOI**

 **KYUMIN**

Cerita yang terinspirasi dari real life kyumin yang saat ini sedang terjadi

.

Some people think that love is hurt

Love is pain

But you just need to wait that your beautifull love will come soon

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai mengepak beberapa potong baju di dalam tasnya. Setelah semalaman ia merenung. Mungkin dengan berlibur ia bisa sedikit membuat hatinya membaik. Kemarin, ia sudah melepas cintanya pergi. Mengingatnya, membuat hatinya seolah dihujam sebilah pisau hingga membuatnya terkoyak.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" kau mau pergi? Kemana?" tanya eunhyuk.

" aku akan ke jeju" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum palsunya.

" dengan siapa?"

" sendiri. Emh.. Baiklah. Sepertinya semuanya sudah selesai. Hyung, aku pergi dulu" pamit kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu eunhyuk pelan.

" dan kembalilah dengan bahagia " ucap eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya menatap sekeliling.

Nyut

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu tetap menggerogotinya. Seolah belum puas walau ia harus mengeluarkan air matanya hingga habis. Matanya menerawang saat dimana mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi pergi berlibur tanpa ada yang tahu.

Tawa itu...

Senyum itu...

Suara itu...

Kehangatan itu...

Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Walau matanya terasa sakit untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi, tapi cairan kesakitan itu masih saja terus memaksa keluar. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba bertahan, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus kembali terjatuh.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mulai menyusuri jalanan setapak demi setapak. Sesekali ia berhenti memandang pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Tes

Air mata itu seolah mengingatkan kyuhyun akan rasa sakitnya.

" aku mohon... hentikan rasa sakit ini " pilu kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar serak menahan tangis. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Hingga sebuah suara terdengar ditelinganya.

" kyu "

Kyuhyun merasa terkejut melihat orang yang ia cintai saat ini berada didepannya.

" apa... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" eunhyuk... "

" huh... Jadi dia yang memberitahumu " kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sungmin yang berdiri menatap nanar ke arahnya.

" tak bisakah?" teriak sungmin cepat saat ia melihat langkah kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

" tak bisakah... tak bisakah kita kembali seperti awal kita bertemu? ... menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng?" tanya sungmin sendu.

Tes

Air mata itu harus jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Posisi kyuhyun yang masih membelakangi sungmin, membuat sungmin tak bisa melihat air mata itu. Walau sungmin yakin, jika saat ini ia terlihat sangat kejam.

" kenapa?" lirih kyuhyun. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Tanpa kyuhyun tahu, jika sebenarnya ia tak sendirian menahan rasa sakitnya yang menyesakkan. Dibelakangnya. Tepat dibelakangnya. Sosok sungmin yang menahan isakannya terus menatap nanar kearahnya.

Kearah punggung yang bergetar didepannya. Kearah punggung yang selalu bisa menghangatkannya. Betapa ia merindukan punggung itu, dekapan itu...

" a-ayah... ayah sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita "

Deg

Terlihat tubuh kyuhyun menegang mendengarnya. Selama ini ia tahu, jika ayah sungmin terlihat tidak begitu menyukai interaksinya dengan putranya. Karena itu, selama ini ia selalu menahan diri saat kamera menyorot kearahnya. Ia selalu berusaha bersikap biasa saja walau terkadang ia meradang saat sungmin harus berpose sexy didepan umum atau saat sungmin melakukan fanservice dengan member lainnya.

" ayah... memintaku untuk memilih... kau... atau keluargaku sendiri " jelas sungmin penuh sesal saat ia melihat kyuhyun masih belum ingin membalikkan tubuhnya.

Walau matanya sudah terlihat basah karena air matanya, tapi bibir itu tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Senyuman sinis yang penuh luka.

" dan kau sudah memilih..." setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, kyuhyun menatap langsung tepat kedalam bola matanya.

" yah. Kau sudah memilihnya. Huh, jadi... Jadi inikah yang ingin kau jelaskan? ... Kau ingin mengatakan padaku jika kau lebih memilih keluargamu daripada aku "

" kau tahu ini pilihan yang sangat sulit kyu "

" aku tahu!" jawab kyuhyun cepat.

" aku mohon mengertilah "

" mengerti dalam hal apa? Mengerti sikap pengecutmu?!"

" kyu... "

" apa?! Apa aku salah?! Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu jika keluarga lebih penting dari apapun. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memperjuangkanku untuk disisimu? ... apakah aku benar-benar tidak berharga dihidupmu?! Bahkan malam itu kau hanya mengatakan padaku untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Tanpa memberiku alasan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat betapa hancurnya aku saat itu. ..

Bahkan kau mengatakan tentang pernikahanmu tanpa takut jika itu menyakitiku?!... "

" kyu... Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu... Hatiku sesak saat harus menyakitimu"

" bahkan perkataan cintamu tak bisa merubah apapun... APAPUN!" teriak kyuhyun penuh amarah dam pergi berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ingin melihat kebelakang.

.

.

.

Disinilah ia berada. Termenung sendirian. Tatapannya yang penuh luka terlihat jelas dimatanya. Masih teriang jelas perkataan orang yang dicintainya tadi. Entah. Berapa kali lagi ia harus terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Air mata kepedihan itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bagaimana bisa, sungmin menginginkan hubungan layaknya kakak adik setelah semua apa yang mereka lalui selama ini. Walaupun begitu, ia mencoba mengerti posisi sungmin.

Flashback

 _" sejak kau menjadi milikku, aku tidak ingin kau membagi hatimu pada siapapun ming "_

 _" aku selalu milikmu kyu"_

Flashback End

Tes

Tes

Tanpa ia sanggup menahannya, kyuhyun mulai terisak pelan

" bukankah... bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku hyung. ... " tangisan kyuhyun terdengar semakin pilu.

" aku merindukanmu... aku merindukanmu ming... " isakannya terdengar begitu putus asa.

.

.

.

Dua orang yang saling mencintai, dihadapkan dengan ujian tersulit saat cinta itu dipandang tabu oleh sebagian orang. Mereka hanya akan punya dua pilihan, tetap bersama walau dunia mencaci, atau berpisah. Dua pilihan yang mempunyai satu persamaan. Yaitu kehancuran keduanya

.

Setelah semalaman ia berpikir, disinilah kyuhyun berada. Disebuah restoran sederhana. Ia terlihat menggunakan topi dan maskernya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sesaat terdengar pintu restoran terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

" maaf, apa kau sudah lama menunggu, tadi sa... " seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya. Dilihatnya, kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

" k-kau kesini bersama dengan istrimu?! "

" ti-tidak. Ah, m-maksudku "

" huh, aku pikir kau menyusulku kemari. Ternyata aku salah " suara kyuhyun terdengar penuh kekecewaan. Dengan cepat kyuhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya,

Dengan terisak, sungmin mencoba menjelaskan, " ini semua karena appa. ... aku tidak bisa pergi jika tanpa membawanya kyu. ... Selain appa, wanita itu tahu semuanya. Kau menjalani debut solomu. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita?! aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Aku mohon mengertilah... " tangisan sungmin terdengar memilukan. " aku tahu, jika aku menyakitimu. Tapi asal kau tahu, jika aku juga merasakan sakit. Aku merasakan sakit saat melihatmu. Aku mohon... maafkan aku "

Kyuhyun merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar tangisan pilu orang yang dicintainya. Dengan penuh kasih, ia memeluk tubuh sungmin yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Menghirup aroma yang selalu memabukkannya, " aku mengerti ... aku mengerti ... " lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

Aku tahu chap ini mungkin da gak ada feelnya. Maaaaaaaaf. Tapi q trima kritik n saran yg membangun. Makasih banyak bwt yg da nngguin ini ff. Saya akui chap ini mengecewakan. Saya janji akn memperbaikinya next chap.

.

Balasan review :

Taniea458 ini taniea chagi? Oh km bnr2 baca? Y ampun mkzh ^^. Ini lanjut. Maaf mngecewakan. Baca dr awal ja. Yar dpt feelnya.

nuralrasyid hu um. Q brhrp ksdhn ini sgera berakhir

Lee Xiu Zhi iya xiuuuuu. Gpp chagi ^^

4hana kyumin ayo qt k dukun bwt nyantet tu org?!

wdespita elfjoyspark hu um.. Aplg akhr2 ne tu yeoja berulah.

abilhikmah amieeeeen

Nymph673 apaan ntu PHO? Klo PHP q ngerti.

ilchun hehehehe ini q hiatus bbrpa bulan uda. Y kah? Mg mzh mw baca ya. Love u

rdh137 iya. Wlw mzh bnyk yg stay. Tp wlw gt ttp brhrp kyumin cpt balik wlw it masih lama. Cz orange girls ini q yakin bgt da pnjang! Iyaaaaa kan? Hahaha aduuuh q kdg g kuat pgn nabok tu yeoja saat berulah.

Bunny hahahha seandainya tu yeoja tw komenmu ini! Humb! Sakit2 dah tu. Mank enak g d anggap.

nuralrasyid pasti lebih sakit. Aku yakin itu.

PumpkinEvil137 ini da ngmong mingnya. Mg next chap da g ada nangisnya. Makasiiiih ya. Km muji q kbgtn. Aku jadi malu (tersipu)

hlyla itu da lama. Wkt konser KRY lp q dmn. Kyu kn blg gni ( kyu : hari ini ada tamu spesial yg datang) (yesung; oh ya? Siapa?kekasihmu? Seorang gadis?) ( kyu : bukan) (yesung : kenapa? Apa kekasihmu bukan seorang gadis) kyu gak mo jawab pertanyaan yesung tp dy blg leeteuk ma sp gt lp q ikt dtg. Leeteuk ma hyuk klo g slh. Maaaf lp. Trz masalah fto ma doktet tu bkn dkter kndungan sprti org2 britakan. Tp doktr gigi. Klo yg kyu blg "q tdk iri, q tdk iri" itu dy kn lg bkin MV d wkt jln2 dy fto eeeeh g jauh dr tmpt dy duduk ad spsang kekasih yg mesra2an. Sdgkn dy duduk sndrian. Gt lhow.

3fitriKyuMin lha, napa changmin d bwa2? Hahhahaha sni q q peluk.


End file.
